Daughter to Father
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: As a child, Percy used to write letters to the father she has never known. She grows up angry and resentful, but will her feelings change once she knows who her dad is or it will only get worse? What does Poseidon think of his daughter? This will be short, probably 4 chapters that could be read as one-shots, following the development of Percy and her dad's relationship. Fem!Percy
1. Confessions of a Broken Heart

Hi guys! So this is a one shot I've been planning for over two years and never actually got to writing it untill now. It's a bit sad, I know. I plan on countinuing it, to show how Poseidon and Percy's relation developed through the books. It won't be long, probably four or five chapters in total.

By the way, Percy is sixteen in the Lightening thief.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympans

_Letters_

_**Memories**_

_Lyrics_

The song is Confessions of a Broken Heart by Lindsay Lohan

* * *

**Daughter to father**

**Part 1 **

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter_

_I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better_

Perseas Jackson hadn't hated her dad all her life. Hell, she didn't know him for most of it. Lost at the sea, her mother used to tell her. Not dead. Lost at the sea.

And she hated it. The sea. She hated it for taking away her father. She hated it for taking away the life she could have had.

But she also loved it greatly. She loved the way she felt at home in the water as if she was part of the flow. She loved the way her muscles relaxed when she was in the water and her head cleared.

It hadn't always been this way, though. As a child, Percy had been afraid of the water, knowing that it was the reason she had no daddy. It took a lot of effort from her mother to make her walk in, but once she did, she didn't want to leave.

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders _

_A family in crisis that only grows older_

Percy had always been different from the rest of the children. Everynight, alone in the dark she begged her daddy to come home. Her mom never knew of course and Percy never tod her, but she missed a male presence in her life.

But her daddy didn't come. As she grew up she watched the other girls play with her fathers. Riley's dad called her his Princess. Who was going to call Percy princess?

_Why'd you have to go?_

And she decided to start writing letters to her dad. Once in a while, when she felt lonely, she would sit down and write about her days, about what she had been through. And every single letter finished with _Come back daddy_. She was hoping, childishly naïve, that her father may actually read the letters.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I am broken but I am hoping_

But Percy grew up. She stopped writing letters, stopped asking her dad to come back every night. Why would she? He was obviously not coming back. He had left them. And she hated him for it, too. She grew up angry at the world, the sea, her dad. Her mom tried to make up for everything and for her sake Percy pretended everything was alright, but inwardly she knew. She knew that nothing was alright with her.

_Daughter to father , daughter to father_

_I am crying, a part of me is dying_

_These are, these are_

_The confessions of a broken heart _

One night, when she was sixteen, her mother had decided to take her to Montauk. She told her then. How she and her father had met, how she fell inlove with him, how he was just gone at the sea, how he had never actually seen Percy.

That night Percy found them again. Underneath the old faded pillow, all her letters and drawings, everything she had done for her dad were carefully hidden. Her mom had never found them.

_And I wear your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_I dream of another you_

_The one that would never leave me aloneto pick up the pieces_

_A daddy to hod me, that's what I needed_

She got angry then. She took the pile of papers on the beach, while Sally was sleeping and wrote one last letter, filled with anger. She wrapped everything together and with a cry of anger threw all the letters in the sea.

Let the sea take them. Let them disappear just like him.

_So why'd you have to go_

_Why'd you have to go_

She cried after. Collapsing right there on the soft sand, she curled up in a ball and sobbed for the life she could have had. A normal life where Gabe didn't exist and she had a man to call dad.

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father_

_Tell me the truth, did you ever love me_

_Cause these are, these are _

_The confessions of a broken heart_

* * *

That night Poseidon was sitting on a rock just outside his palace, looking up towards the shore. The Naiads had told him the Sally, his Sally, had brought their daughter on Montauk again. Perseas was sixteen already, he knew. He had seen her just once, when she was only a month old. This prescious moment was branded in his memory and he often found himself sitting back and just recalling it fondly.

**Poseidon knew that this was wrong on so many paragraphs. If Zeus found out, his child's life would be threatened, but he longed to see them just once. It pained him that he was their father and yet he wasn't able to hold them. **

**Quietly, he sneaked in Sally's small, but homey apartment, knowing that his former lover was in deep sleep, exhausted by taking care of a baby, their baby. He found himself in a nursery, the walls painted in sea green that made him smille sadly. A soft sound distracted him and he looked towards the crib, both excited and nervous about meeting his child. **

**The sound got louder, quickly turning into a wail and he knew he had to do something before Sally woke up. She needed her rest after all. **

**The Sea god crossed the room quickly, leaning over the crib to peer inside. A pair of sea green eyes looked back at him, opened wide with wonder and curiousity. Poseidon's heart melted at the sight. A daughter, he had a daughter. The thought astounished and elated him at the same time. He had never had daughters! **

**The baby gurgled and reached out for him and he knew it was a lost cause. He hadn't planned to touch the child at all, afraid to leave his scent on them, but now, when his daughter practically begged to be held, he knew he coudn't just walk away. **

**He picked her up gently, placing her in the craddle of his arms, looking at her with as much wonder as she looked at him. She had his eyes, that was obvious but at closer inspection he realized how much she actually looked like him. Her lips were his, as well, now opened in surprise. The unruly tuff of dark hair on her head, strongly reminded him of hs own and he grinned involuntary. **

**A small hand reached up and tugged on his beard and the babe giggled when Poseidon took her small hand in his. Her fingers wrapped around his tightlly as if she was afraid he would dissapear. **

**"Hello, little one." Poseidon murmured quietly. "I'm your father." **

**His daughter just watched him as her lips stretched into a toothless grin. **

**"You are going to be so beautiful and strong. You will make me very proud one day." **

**The Sea God sighed knowing that their time together was coming to a close and he didn't even know his daughter's name. Something caught his eye and he shifted the baby to his right arm so he could look at the photo better. It was Sally, in a hospital gown, smiling radiantly at the camera as she held her newborn daughter. He turned the picture around to read the small writing on the back. **

_**Sally and Perseas Jackson, August 18, 1993 **_

**Putting the photo back where it was, he shifted his attention back to Perseas. He had to leave, now. With a heavy sigh, he placed his daughter back in the crib. **

**"Good luck, my little Perseas. I will see you again." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and murmured a blessing. With one last glance towards the now sleeping demigoddess, he left in a whisp of sea breeze. **

_I love you._

_I love you_

_I love you_

Poseidon smiled fondly at the memory, looking up towards the surface. Something caught his attention and he swam towards it, before the current could take it away. A stack of papers, that looked suspiciously like letters. Curious, he pulled the first paper out of the stack. It was a child's drawing with two figures on it. Under the tall figure was scrambled _Mommy_ and under the smaller person - _Percy_.

Poseidon's heart thundered in his chest as he reaized that this was his daughter's. Hurriedly, he picked up the first letter and opened it, half smiling at Percy's scrambled writing.

_Daughter to father, daugher to father_

_I don't know you, but I still want to_

_Dear daddy, _

_In the kindergarden today we drew pictures for Father's day. I drew one too. Will you like it?_

_Mrs Coulson said it was very pretty. Mommy liked it too. One of the other kids was very mean to me. He laughed at me because I didn't have a daddy. I hit him. Mommy and Mrs Coulson were not happy and told me fighting was wrong. _

_I miss you Daddy!_

_Love, Percy_

At the end of the letter, half laughing, half crying, Poseidon quickly opened another one and got to reading.

_Dear Daddy, _

_I met my Mommy's boyfriend today. What does a boyfriend mean? I don't like him. He was mean to me when mommy wasn't there. And he smells bad. I named him Smelly Gabe. I hope mommy won't marry him. _

_Come back, Daddy!_

_Love Percy_

Poseidon growled at the mention of Gabe. He knew Sally had married him just to hide Percy's demigod scent from monsters, and he knew it worked, but Sally deserved so much better than this excuse of a man. But he forced himself to calm down as he took another letter.

_Dear Daddy,_

_Mommy is getting married today to Smelly Gabe. I don't want her to marry him! He is mean to me. I didn't tell mommy, because it will hurt her. I don't want to hurt her. I want her to be happy._

_I saw something strange today. There was a scary man with one eye at school. Mrs. Coulson said I had imagined it but I saw it, I swear!_

_Love you, Daddy!_

_Percy_

_Daughter to father, daughter father_

_Tell me the truth_

Poseidon quickly opened another.

_Dear Dad, _

_Mom and Gabe had a fight about blue food today. When mom returned from work she brought a bag filled with blue candy. The look on Gade's face was priceless, but the candy was delicious. _

_I don't do well in school. I'm already third grate and I'm pretty sure my teacher hates me. I got in a fight with one of the boys and was given a suspension. It's not fair. He insulted me! The boy's mom came to speak with mine and said that I had anger management issues or something like that. Mom explained it to me. It's not true! Her son is just one big bully. _

_I wish you were here._

_Love, Percy_

_Did you ever love me?_

Poseidon laughed quietly at the blue food thing. He was glad that his daughter could stand her ground even if she was fighting. Though he didn't think Sally would be very happy with her.

He reached for another letter, noticing that the pile was growing small.

_Dear Dad, _

_I was just kicked out of school, because I was "rebelious, violent and with short temper". It's not my fault that the children are jerks. But I hate that I've dissapointed mom. _

_Last week our class was taking a tour at the Marine World shark pool. I was curious and I kind of hit the wrong lever and caused a flood. But the sharks are alright, I swear. For some strange reason I thought I heard their voices in my head, but I must have imagined it. _

_Love, Percy_

_Did you ever love me?!_

The Sea God chuckled, but his grin faded as he realized that Percy's powers had started to grow stronger and noticable. It was too early, too dangerous for her. Sally should have send her to Camp immediately. Forcing himself to remember that his daughter was already sixteen and allright, Poseidon took another piece of paper.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm going to bording school this year. I don't like it but they accepted me but I have no choice but go. I'm going to miss mom but at least I will be away from Gabe for a while. Will I make friends? I hope so but I doubt it. _

_We are at Mountauk right now and thankfully, the water is warm enough to swim. I swear that I saw a smiling face in the water but I must have halucinated or something, because when I looked again, it was gone. I love to swim. My new school has a swimming team I think I'll sign up. It will give me something to do. _

_Love, Percy_

Nayads, Perseas had seen the nayads. Poseidon would have to warn them to keep their distance for a while, at least untill Percy went to camp.

There was only one letter left, and the Olympian picked it up with trebmling hands. Why had she stopped writing?

The writing on this letter was pretty and need, coming from a sure and experienced hand. The words were no longer big and scrambled, but small and tidy, with pretty swirls.

_These are the confessions of a broken heart_

_Hello_,

He read there and this time there was no word daddy or dad following the greeting.

_I feel childish now, writing this and knowing you will never read it. But I have to say it. I have to get it off my chest. Don't expected some sweet sugarcoated words about how much I miss you or how much I want you to come back. I've given up hope in that long ago. I've given up hope in you. I don't want to see you now; I don't want to know you. And if you are alive somewhere, I want you to know that I hate you. I hate you for leaving mom; I hate you for leaving me. I hate you for not being there when I needed you. And I needed you, really, most of the time. I needed you just to be there. _

_But you were not, and I blame you for it. _

_So this is the thing I had to write in one last letter, that no one would read._

_Best wishes,_

_Perseas Jackson_

By the end of the letter Poseidon found himself trembling with grief. His only daughter, his baby girl hated him. She didn't want to see him. Tears fell onto the letter and with surprise he found out they were his.

For the first time in centuries Lord Poseidon cried. Cried for his daughter, who he had lost before he had even known her. And he promised to himself then, that in the moment she found out who he was, he would be there for her. He would show her that he was there, the he loved her every single day, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would have her love back. Hoping that someday she will call him Dad again.

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter... _

* * *

**Expect the next part soon. Read and review!**


	2. Unforgiven

**Sooo, here's the next part! It's about Percy's and Poseidon's first meeting. The dialogue is very different from the one from the book, but I think they have a lot things to talk about. I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Thanks to all those who had Favourited and Followed as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, this wouldn't be Fanfiction.**

**The song is Unforgiven by Fefe Dobson. I thought the lyrics suited the chapter well. **

_Lyrics_

_**Thoughts**_

**Daughter to Father**

**Part two**

**Unforgiven**

_Daddy, daddy_

_Why you break your promises to me?_

_Daddy, daddy_

_Don't you know you hurt me constantly_

Percy Jackson had always thought that she was used to surprises. After all her whole life was filled with strange and shocking events. But as now sat at the beach of Camp Half Blood, gazing at the sea with her knees drawn up to her chest, she didn't know what to think. In the matter of two days she had lost her mother and learned that her father was the immortal god Poseidon.

The girl couldn't help chuckle darky at the irony. Her father was not lost at the sea, as her mom had said. Her father _was_ the sea.

The demigoddess wasn't sure if the thought that he was alive comforted her. She was angrier than ever before. Her whole life she had hated him for leaving on that stupid trip, leaving her and her mom. But now, now she hated him even more. He had left because he wished so. He had the ability to come back, to check on them at least once, but he hadn't. He had probably forgotten about them and gone on with his life and godly duties.

_And there is something I think you should know_

_I'm not the little girl you left waiting at home_

_All the hurt and pain you left with mom and me_

_Why can't I be angry?_

The truth left a bitter taste in Percy's mouth and cut deeper than any knife could. He had abandoned her. He didn't even care enough to call.

She had been such a fool, for wishing every singgle birthday that he would come. Why would she want him in her life when he didn't want to be? She didn't need him.

"Who am I lying to?" Percy growled to herself in the silence of the night, burying her head in her knees. She needed him. Of course she did.

_I hope you're somewhere out there listening to this song_

_I hope you're thinkng what you did was wrong_

_Well, let me make it crystal clear for you to see_

_It's too late for I'm sorry_

She was angry at herself at the small tremor of hope that had ran through her, when she found out that her father was out there.

_**I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! **_She repeated over and over in her mind, trying to convince herself. But her emotions were so different, changing rapidly from excitement to fear, that she couldn't discern what she was feeling.

_Sorry is a word you like to say_

_But sorry doesn't erase the things you did yesterday_

_And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway_

And on top of that, Poseidon needed her help. That's why he claimed her now, at least according to Chiron.

_**The bastard!**_ She growled in her mind. He had done nothing for her, absolutely nothing through her whole life. He hadn't been there when she needed him and now he expected her to jump head first in a quest that may cost her life.

But Percy had agreed. Not because she owed Poseidon something, or because she had something to prove to him, but to prevent World War 3 from beginning. And to save her mom.

The thought of her mom brought her anger and sorrow back to the surface and hot tears fell down her cheeks. If her father was really so powerfull why didn't he do something? Why didn't he save his former lover?

_And this rope that we walk on is swaying_

_And the ties that bind us, they will never fray_

"Do you even care?" Percy snapped at the sea calm sea before her, but even to her own ears her voice sounded more heart broken than angry. There was no answer as expected but for a moment the sea became more violent, before settling down once again.

Percy just shook her head in dissapointment and made her way back to the cabin.

She would never forgive him for leaving.

_But I want you know _

_You are_

_You are_

_Unforgiven!_

What Percy didn't know was that at the same time, Poseidon had witnessed his daughter's outburst, sitting upon his throne in Atlantis, gazing at the Irish Message.

"I've always cared, Percy." He whispered, waving his hand through the message, breaking the connection.

_Daddy, daddy_

_Fan of absolute suplicity_

He watched her on her quest. She was stubborn and strong, a bit rebeliious just like him. He watched her go through obstacles and monsters, wishing he could do something, anything, to help. Curse Zeus and his stupid laws!

_Daddy, daddy_

_Expert in responsibility_

So he tried to act indirectly. He send his servants, the Nayads, to give her the pearls. He wanted to go himself, but he couldn't.

He wanted to meet her in person so much. To see if her eyes really held the same spark as his, if her hair was as wavy and untidy as his was. And he would meet her, he told himself. Soon, very soon. Not even Zeus would be able to stop him from speaking to his own daughter once this quest was over.

_Where were you when I fell and skinned my knee_

_Where were you when I was scared to go to sleep_

_Where were you to soothe my insecurities_

_Why can't I be angry?_

She was approaching, Poseidon knew. Even from his throne on Olympus he caught her godly scent as she climbed the stairs slowly. Glancing at Zeus, he knew his brother had noticed as well and now sat straight in his throne, gazing at the door unbinkingly. Poseidon did the same, while tryng to tame the impatient excitement that bubbled in his chest.

Her steps echoed through the hall as she entered and the Sea god allowed his eyes to take in his daughter's apperiance.

_Where we you the first time someone broke my heart_

_Where were you when I learned to drive a car_

Percy was tall and pretty, with long, slighty wavy black hair and eyes the color of the ocean. Her skin was tanned but fair, now covered with grim and scratches. Her clothes were dirty and bloody, ripped at some places. A backpack was slunged casually over her shoulder, but Poseidon would be a fool not to recognize the bolt's sheath.

Her gaze landed over Zeus first, eyes widening slightly, before she looked in his directiion. He was sure she recognizzed him, though her face gave nothing away.

_Where were you when I pugged my first quitar_

_It's too late for I'm sorry_

Percy bowed to Zeus first before kneeling at her father's feet.

"Shouldn't you be kneeling to the King, girl?" She heard Zeus ask gruffly and grinded her teeth together to force back the sarcasting retord.

"Peace, brother," Another voice answered and a strange sensation washed over Percy. She felt something stir inside her. A memory of a warm smile and gentle words. Maybe arms around her. A kiss on her forehead.

Shaking herself out of the strange experience, she tried to focus on the gods' conversation.

"She defers her father, that's only right." Poseidon said.

"So you still claim her as yours?" She heard Zeus ask with menace. "You admit that you have broken our sacred oath?"

Poseidon's hand gripped his throne tightly and Percy had a feeling that he was struggling not to roll his eyes, just like she did at the moment. Their similarities surprised and frightened her a little, but did not lessen the anger she felt towards the man.

_But I want you to know_

_You are_

"I have already claimed her as mine, brother. I will not go back on my word." Suddenly the gods' attention shifted back to her and Percy felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise at the power of their gazes.

"Perseas, look at me." She heard her father ask, gently but firmly, and allowed her eyes to travel towards his face. His expression was unreadable, but there was a strange spark in his eyes that she could not place. She kept her face neutral as he addressed her, refusing to show just how conflicted she was feeling at the moment. "Address Lord Zeus and tell him of your quest."

Relieved, Percy stood and looked at the King of the Gods. She told them everything, including the information about Ares and her dreams. As she finished, Zeus frowned.

"So you do accuse Hades after all."

"No...my Lord." She added the title in an afterthought, hating the bitter taste it left in her mouth. She had always hated authority.

But she proceeded to explain her speculations about Kronos, making both immortals shift uneasily. They had a quiet discussion in Greek, but Zeus quickly cut his brother's suggestion off and stood to leave. Before he did, he glanced at the still standing girl. She was surprised to see his stern expression soften slightly.

"You have done me great favor, Perseas Jackson and for that, I will spare your life. But if you dare to fly in my domain once more, you will taste this bolt." With a crack of thunder and bright golden light, Zeus disappeared, leaving Percy alone with her father. The atmosphere in the room changed immediately, growing heavy and tense as the girl shifted her eyes around the hall, unwilling to look at Poseidon. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Would he be happy to see her? Indifferent? Angry? Cold?

_You are _

_Unforgiven!_

"Your uncle," Poseidon sighed as he shifted to the size of a regular man. "Has a flair for dramatic exits. I've always told him he would have done well as a god of theatre." He said in a desperate attempt to break the tension fallen over them.

Percy said nothing, her back still turned to him as she pretended to be deeply interested in the fire of the hearth. "Percy, I know I'm not your favorite person-"

The demigoddess could not help but chuckle bitterly. "Yeah, that's an understatement." Finally she turned around to face him, carefully building an emotionless mask on her face. She let her eyes take in his face, somewhat astonished by how many their similarities were. She looked so much like him. He even wore the same brooding look on his face that immediately tagged her as a troublemaker. But looking in his eyes was an almost frightening experience. It was like looking in a mirror.

Right now, his eyes were dark with deep emotion and for a moment Percy thought she caught a glimpse of the stormy ocean.

They just looked at each other for a long moment, neither daring to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." Poseidon offered finally, watching as her face crumbled in a grimace.

_Sorry is a word you like to say_

_But sorry won't erase the things you did yesterday_

Percy felt the walls she had build around her emotions start to crumble brick by brick. "Cause that fixes everything." Shaking her head, she started to walk towards the exit, despite a small part of her brain (that was growing bigger every second) screamed at her to wait, to hear him out. There was a sound of rushing water and a hand appeared on the girl's shoulder.

"Please, wait." Poseidon pleaded. "We don't have much time before Zeus returns and we need to talk."

_And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway_

"I didn't need you always, you know." Percy whispered with trembling voice, losing the fight to keep herself neutral. Tears burned behind her eyes. "But there were moments when I just needed someone, anyone."

Poseidon felt his heart break a little. "I was trying to protect you and your mother." He admitted quietly. "If your uncle, Zeus, found out that I had broken the oath he wouldn't have hesitated to kill you and Sally. He has done it before."

"Protect me?!" Percy spun around quiickly, anger seeping in her voice. A few traitorous tears fell but she didn't make the effort to wipe them away. "Protect me how? By hurting me even more? Did you even care about mom or me? You left us with Gabe! Do you know what living with him was like? Have you even seen me before?" The demigoddess was breathing hard after her sudden outburst. It felt good to finally release the anger she had been collecting for sixteen years. She didn't regret her words even though a pang of guit ran over her as she glimpsed at her father's broken expression. But she wouldn't allow herself to feel bad for speaking what had been on her mind since she found out who her father was.

_And the rope that we walk on is swaying_

_And the ties that bind us, they will never fray_

Poseidon turned away from her for a moment, to collect himself, gazing at the flames of the heart as he spoke. "I visited you once as a baby. Your mother was sleeping when I sneaked in." He took a deep breath and glanced at his daughter who stood frozen in place. "I've never had daughters you know. I was so frightened when I found out you were a girl." He laughed sadly. "The life of a hero is hard, Percy, and when I saw how small and breakable you were I cursed myself over and over again for bestowing you that life. You do not deserve the tragedy and pain every demigod goes through." Poseidon sighed again. "But to not think that I didn't love your mother, child. When I found out she was pregnant I was scared. I offered to built her a palace on the bottom of the sea and bring you both to leave with me where I can protect you from my brothers. But your mother is a very stubborn woman. I see the same stubborness in you, though. She could not bear to depend on someone else to take care of her and declined."

Percy listened, shocked at the new information. Her anger melted away but yet the hurt remained. Even when she understood his reasons she could not forgive him so easily.

"I know you do not like me much, Percy, but I hope you understand my reasons."

The demigoddess nodded and gave a short bow, knowing that their time was up. She turned towards the exit but paused after a few steps. "I'm not sure if I can forgive you that easily," She spoke with a small smile. "But I'm willing to try."

_But I want you to know_

_You are_

_Unforgiven!_

A smile spread over Poseidon's face and his eyes brightened slightly. "That's all I'm asking for. And Percy," She stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm proud of you. Know that whatever you do, you are true daughter of the Sea God."

Percy was grinning slightly when she descented the steps of Zeus' palace. Her chest felt lighter than before and even thought her father was still unforgiven, she knew that with time, she could grow to love him.

_Unforgiven!_

**Expect the third part very soon! And, please, read and review!**


	3. There's Healing In The Air Tonight

**Hi, it's me again! :) Honestly, I'm not very happy with how this chapter worked out but I'm very happy about the next one (Yes it's already written.) I rewrote this three times but it never seemed right so I decided just to deal with it. **

**But of course, it's your opinion that matters most. **

**ThaliaElizabethGrace - Thanks!**

**Carly Carnations - I'm kind of glad that I didn't make you cry. I hate it when I make people sad. And recently I had to explain to my mother why I'm laughing histericaly at my Biology project (Yes it was strange, especially because I had to write about the most dangerous animals in the world) :)**

**ptl4ever419 - Here is more. :)**

**Onlyafraidoffear - Awww, I'm glad you think so.**

**Guest - Here's the third part.**

**chica-sabia-nabepi11 - ****Gracias! :) Mi Español parece estar mejorando! (I hope it is correct, I used Google Translator) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Memories**_

_Thoughts_

_Lyrics_

**The song is 7 times 70 times by Chris August**

**Daughter to Father**

**Part three**

**There's Healing In The Air Tonight**

_I've been living in this house here_

_Since the day that I was born _

_These walls have seen me happy _

_but most of all they've seen me torn_

_They've heard the screaming matches _

_That made a familly fall apart _

_Thay've had the front seat _

_To the breaking of my heart_

Even since she had been a child, Percy Jackson has feared the unknown. She hated not knowing something on not being sure what to expect. But now, she felt that she didn't know even herself.

About a thousand different emotions coursed through her and her heart was too busy racing in her chest, to stop on just one emotion. She was fearful of facing all the gods together at once. Saddened by Zoe's death. A bit awed by the sight of Olympus in the distance. Angry at Luke for his betrayal. And excited at the possibility of speaking with her dad again.

_7 times 70 times_

_I'll do what it takes to make it right_

_I thought the pain was here to stay_

_But forgiveness made a way_

_7 times 70 times_

_There's healing in the air tonight_

_I'm reaching up to pull it down_

_Gonna wrap it all around_

She still didn't know what to think of him. Six months had passed since their last meeting, when Percy had promised to try to forgive him, but she still was not sure if she was ready to let go of her anger. So much had happened these months.

Percy remebered the alien jealousy that had settled in her chest after Poseidon had claimed Tyson, a cyclops, as her brother. She had realized that Tyson was great and had been ashamed afterwards, but a small bit of hurt had remained. And then there was the letter. The stupid two-worded letter that had kept her awake for so many nights, turning in her bed, thinking what the hell had he been thinking. Two freaking words! Couldn't he just call her or something if this was all he had to say?

It had taken her some time to realize what the source of her annoyance really was. She was disappointed. She had expected something more from him and only getting a two worded letter had left her bitter with disappointment.

_I remember running down the hallway_

_Playing hide and seek_

_I didn't know that I was searching_

_For someone to notice me_

But her conversation with Hermes had helped somewhat and she still remembered the words that made her rethink her anger.

_**"Have you ever felt like your father abandoned you, Percy?" The girl wanted to laugh at the question. Did she feel abandoned? Every, single, freaking day. She felt alone and forgotten, even though somewhere deep she knew that Poseidon cared for her. But she couldn't help the anger. She wanted recognition for her quest, but not from the campers. That was the first time Percy had realized that she wanted Poseidon to be proud of her. To notice her. To say something.**_

_**Hermes obviously read the answer on her face because his eyes took up a sad look. **_

_**"Percy, the hardest part about a god is that you must act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time one of our children had a problem...well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But if you give it some thought you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention to you. He has answered your prayers, no?" **_

_Many times I felt alone and undiscovered_

_And old enough to understand_

_Just when when I'm supposed to be learning to love_

_You let me doubt again _

Many times, Percy had replayed this conversation over and over in her head, trying to think over Hermes' words. Her father had helped her. He had sent the hippocampi when they needed them and how much times had Tyson saved her life already?

She felt slightly ashamed of her rushed anger and, yet, she was not sure what she thought of her father. And she knew she had to figure it out soon, as she watched Blackjack land in front of the gates of Zeus' palace on Olympus.

_That's as far as I can go, boss._ Percy heard the pegasus' voice in her head and dismounted quickly, stopping to wait for her friends. _Hey, boss, if you don't come back, can I use you cabin as a stable_?

Percy just rolled her eyes and turned around, walking through the double doors with Thalia and Annabeth at her sides.

The feeling of twelve all powerful beings, all gaze at you at the same time was frightening. The hairs on the back of Percy's neck rose slightly as she scanned all faces for one in particular. Her eyes stopped on her father's and he gave her a small nod, a light smile playing along his lips. She had to smother the urge to yell at him. What the hell was he smiling about? She had just been almost killed, had gone through the hell of holding the sky and all he did was smile like it had been nothing.

_I'm being stupid and unfair. _Percy realized, rubbing her temples tiredly. Her exhaustion was making her petty. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the conversations going on around her.

_7 times 70 times_

_I'll do what it takes to make it right_

_II thought the pain was here to stay _

_But forgiveness made a way_

She listened to the gods discuss if they should kill Thalia and her, because they were 'dangerous'. Very few hands were raised in their defence and Percy felt dread grow in her chest. They were going to die, she just knew it. So when Artemis offered both her and Thalia a place among the hunters, she was caught by surprise. Zeus' daughter accepted quickly but Percy was torn. She shifted uncomfortably under all the gazes that pierced her at the moment.

"I-"

"My daughter, consider well." She heard her dad rumble worriedly and cleared her throat.

"Thank you for the generous offer, my Lady Artemis, but I cannot accept." The mood goddess nodded and the girl was relieved to see that she didn't seem insulted by the refusal.

The demigoddess realized the choice she had made. In a way, Percy had just accepted the prophecy. She wasn't sure if it was the right desicion, but she knew it was the right choice for her.

"Now about the Ophitaurus." Artemis spoke but Dionisus interrupted her.

"The other girl is still dangerous." He warned. "As is the monster."

"Yes." Athena quickly agreed and Percy narrowed her eyes at the goddess. "It would not be wise to keep the beast alve. Or the girl."

"I will not let you disentigrate my daughter." Poseidon said firmly and his daighter looked at him gratefully.

Gathering up her courage, Percy spoke up, looking straight at Zeus stormy eyes. "No. Please, you cannot kill the Ophiotaurus." She said firmly, somehow managing to keep the tremble away from her voice. "He's innocent."

"Percy-" Her father spoke and she turned her gaze to him.

"Father, please! He's just a sea creature. An innocent sea creature. Killing him because of something he might do would be wrong and unfair." Poseidon shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, before seemingly steeling himself. He stood to his feet, the trident gripped in his hand.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed if I can help it. And I can help it. Hephaestus and I will build aquarium for the Ophiotaurus here on Olympus." There was a moment of silence. "And my daughter will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor."

_7 times 70 times_

_There's healing in the air tonight_

_I'm reaching up to pull it down_

_Gonna wrap it all around_

Percy's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected Poseidon to stand to her defence. She knew that he was putting himself in a great risk vouching for her, even when he himself could not be sure in her loyalty. Warmth spread through her and she smiled slightly. Her father trusted her. He believed in her enough on put himself on the line.

And in this moment Percy knew she had forgiven him. It was time to let go of all the hurt and let the old wounds heal.

_I lost count of the ways you let me down_

_But no matter how many times _

_You weren't around_

_I'm all right now_

_I forgive you_

Percy stood to the sidelines of the party, taking a break from dancing and all the gods that came to congratuate her. She held a glass of wine loosely in her hand, just observing the crowd, when a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"You will not let me down, I hope."

She turned around to come face to face with Poseidon.

"Dad, hi"

She realized that this was the first time she had called him dad (even in her own head she had always refered to him as Poseidon or father) and the word felt good in her tongue. By the flash of emotion in his eyes, she knew he had reached the same realization.

_7 times 70 times_

_If that's the cost I'll pay the price_

_7 times 70 times_

_I thought the pain was here to stay_

_But forgiveness made a way_

"Thank you for standing up for me." She said fnally. "I know you put yourself on the line and I promise not to dissapoint you."

Her father nodded, a slight smile growing on his face. "I know, Percy. I believe in you."

Percy felt her grin fade a little as she realized she had a lot to apologize for. But before she could get the words out Poseidon interupted her.

"Shall we dance?" He asked and the girl's eyes widened in shock, but somehow she forced herself to nod and let him twirl her around along the slow mellody. A distant memory flashed before her eyes.

_**Six years old Percy was sitting on chair, her legs hanging in the air, as she watched the bride and groom laugh at something. She and her mother had been invited on the wedding of Sally's best friend, Margaret. **_

_**"It's time for the father-daughter dance!" She heard the man with the microphone announce and watched as Margaret's father led her on the dancefloor as some slow mellody started. Soon other people followed, fathers and their daughters filling the dance floor. **_

_**Percy's wide green eyes filled with tears as she watched them, wishing that she was out there, too, dancing with her daddy. She turned towards her mother, a few tear falling. **_

_**"Mommy, will I ever have a Daddy to dance with?" **_

_**Sally just smiled sadly. "I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know."**_

_7 times 70 times _

_There's healing in the air tonight_

_I'm reaching up to pull it down_

_Gonna wrap it all around_

"Dad," Percy finally managed to chocke out. "I'm sorry. I was so angry, I never realized-"

"It's alright, Percy, I get it." She felt herself nod and let him spin her around as the music took a more optimistic note, at least in her own ears.

Yes, sometimes forgiveness was earned and granted. After all everyone deserves a second chance, right?

_I've been living in this house_

_Since the day that I was born..._

**This is probably the cheesiest thing i've ever written, but I think that every girl should share at least one dance in her life with her dad. So I thought to give Percy her chance. But, honestly, the idea of the dance didn't come to me until I watched What a girl wants last night. **

**So, um, tell me what you think.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. I'll Stand By You

**Aaaaand the fourth part is here! *drums please* **

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Aww, thank you!**

**Dark-Angel-Princess01 - I hope this is soon enough.**

**Guest - Here's the fourth part.**

**Persephonejackson123 - Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Memories**

_Thoughts_

_Lyrics_

**The song is I'll Stand by You, sung by Carrie Underwood**

**Daughter to Father**

**Part four**

**I'll stand by you**

The next time Percy saw her dad, it came as an absolute surprise. A birthday surprise, to be exact. The last time they had met he told her they may not speak for quite some time, so she definitely did not expect him to ring the bell, just as she was preparing to blow the candles on her nineteenth birthday cake.

So when the door opened, she barely held back her cry of surprise as she saw her father standing there, dressed in his usual Bermuda shorts and Hawaian shirt. He was smiling, eyes twinkling in amusement as he took in Sally's bright blush.

"Hello, Sally, you look as beautiful as ever. May I come in?" He asked smoothly and Percy had to hold back her laughter as her mother made a squeacking sound. She couldn't believe her eyes. Poseidon had come to her birthday. Her dad, the god of the sea, was actually in her mom's apartment. On her birthday.

"Ah, there is my girl!" He exclaimed as his eyes landed on her and Percy quickly straightened from her frozen state leaning over the blue cake. "Sally, Paul, Tyson, do you mind if I borrow Percy for a moment?" For the demigoddess surprise, her dad put his arm around her and steered her towards the kitchen, where they could finally talk in private.

**Oh why you look so sad **

**The tears are in your eyes **

**Come on and come to me now **

**Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through **

**Cause I've seen the dark side too**

Poseidon let his cheerful mask slip away the moment they were away from her family's eyes. He knew this was probably their last chance to talk before the war raged on with it's full force. He had needed to see her, to check out if she was alright after everything that had happened in the last few months. He saw the difference in her as he took in her face. She looked older, weary somehow, as if she had aged greatly too fast. There were dark circles under her eyes, subtle but there, that spoke of lack of sleep or nightmares.

**When the night falls on you **

**You don't know what to do **

**Nothing you confess **

**Could make me love you less**

Poseidon's heart ached for her, wishing that he could do something to releave her of the heavy burden that rested on her shoulders. None nineteen years old girl should worry about war and death and face all the horrors and pain she had. He rembered the promise he had made to himself to protect her, and now, just looking at her, he knew he had failed.

"How are you, Percy?" She opened her mouth to answer, but he interrupted her. "Be honest please."

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you**

His daughter sighed and collapsed on one of the kitchen chairs, rubbing her face with both hands.

"I'm managing, I guess. I have nightmares about the battle." Her voice hitched slightly. "So many died... I wish I have done something more. I wish I had done something to prevent it."

Poseidon sighed, taking the seat across her, so he could look into her eyes.

"There was nothing more you could have done Percy." He said soothingly, knowing that she was suffering from the guilt that came with being unable to protect those you care about. The same guilt he struggled with every time he looked at her. They sat in silence for a while before the sea god finally broke it. "I heard stories of what happened." He admitted, remembering what his servants had reported him, each story more horrifying than the previous. "Tell me everything, Percy. I want to hear it from you."

**So if you're mad get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside **

**Come on and talk to me now **

**Hey, what you got to hide **

**I get angry too **

**Well I'm a lot like you**

Percy sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, steeling herself. And then she started talking. Poseidon kept his eyes on her face, watching as her expressions changed rapidly though the whole story, from anger to fear and sorrow, her eyes filling with tears as she told of the battle in Camp Half-Blood and all the demigods they had lost.

Ever since their first meeting, Poseidon had reached one realization. He hated seeing his daughter cry. And he knew she hated it as well as he watched her wipe the tears away furiously, though for a different reason. She hated showing weakness, he knew. But there was no weakness in tears. Percy was strong and he couldn't help but admire her for it. She was stubborn and brave and way more loyal to her friends than she should. That was her fatal flaw. Personal loyalty, one of the most dangerous of them all and yet the one flaw that was truly honorable.

"There is no shame in crying, Percy." He said gently catching her arm before she could reach up to wipe the traitorous tears away. She looked at him with watery eyes and he felt his heart break for her. Before he knew what he was doing, Poseidon stood from his chair and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. This was the first time he hugged his daughter, he realized, a little ashamed.

**When you're standing at the crossroads **

**And don't know which path to choose**

**Let me come along **

**Cause even if you're wrong**

Percy was still for a moment, shocked by the sudden gesture, before burying her head in his shirt, sobbing, seeking the comfort he had to offer. He held her quietly, rubbing circles on her back, not really sure how comfort her.

"Shhh, it's alright, Percy, everything's going to be alright." He whispered, feeling her stiffen slightly, before she pulled away.

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in into you darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you**

**I'll stand by you**

"I'm sorry." She sniffled slightly, using her sleeve to wipe away the remain of her tears.

"It is alright." Poseidon said quickly, suddenly at loss of what to say. The demigoddess was silent, using the moment to collect herself, before clearing her throat.

"Dad, Tyson told me of the old sea gods," She started softly. "What is going on in the ocean?" Poseidon shifted uneasily, not wanting to burden her further with bad news. "Dad, please, tell me."

"The war came to me first, Percy." He sighed. "In fact, because of that I cannot stay long. Even now the ocean is at war with itself. It is all I can do to keep hurricanes and typhoons from destroying your surface world, the fighting is so intense."

"Let me come down there," She pleaded. "Let me help!"

The sea god could not help but smile at her determination and courage. She had soon came out of a terrible battle that still haunted her dreams and yet she was ready to jump head first in another one.

**And when, when the night falls on you, baby **

**You feeling all alone **

**You won't be on your own**

"Not yet, Percy. You are still needed here." Suddenly, he remembered about the sand dollar and took it out of his pocket, pressing it into her palm. "Happy birthday, Percy. Spend it wisely." He saw confusion dawn on her face. He knew she would understand when the time came. She was a clever girl after all.

"Dad," She started, her expression troubled. "When I was in the maze, I met Antaeus. He said," She paused for a while, almost reconsidering but then forced herself to continue. "Well, he said he was your favorite child. He decorated his arena with skulls and-"

But Poseidon already knew what she was going to say. He could read the disgust and doubt was evident in her gaze.

"He dedicated them to me." He supplied, watching her struggle with the words. "And you wonder how someone could do something so horrible in my name." She nodded, clearly uncomfortable and Poseidon reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Percy, lesser beings do many horrible things in the name of the gods but that does not mean we gods approve. The way our sons and daughters act in our names...well, it speaks more for them than it does for us." He couldn't help but smile. "And you, Percy, are my favorite child." Her eyes sparkled for a moment and she gave him a radiant grin, slightly reminding him of the first toothless smile she had showed him, almost nineteen years ago.

"Percy, the candles are melting." He heard Sally call out and knew that their time was over.

"I should go." He said, standing up. "Enjoy your cake and good luck, my daughter." With that he allowed himself to disappear, back to the ocean where a war raged.

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in into you darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you**

**I'm working on the fifth and last part right now, so expect it soon. **

**Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	5. Come to me

**So, this is the last part. It's way longer than the others and I hope you will be pleased about it. :) I'm quite happy with how it worked out, but of course it's your opinion that matters most. **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**ptl4ever419 - Thanks! I'm sad that it's over too, but it was a great experience writing this. I hope you like the last chapter!**

**ThaliaElizabethChase - Well, technically this is the last part but I'm thinking that in the future I might write more one-shots about Percy and Poseidon.**

**meriland25 - Wow, thank you! i'm glad you like it. **

**Guest - Here is it! ;)**

**ShoshonaTheRose - I admit I almost cry while writing this story. It's kind of bitter-sweet. **

**chica-sabia-nabepi11 - Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_Thoughts_

_Lyrics_

_**Memories**_

**The song is Come to me - Celine Dion**

**Daughter to Father**

**Part Five**

**Come to me**

_I will always love you no matter what_

_No matter where you go and what you do_

Worrying, as Poseidon quickly learned, came hand by hand with being a parent. Because every parent worries about their children, no matter how close they are. And with the worry comes the fear. Are they alright? What if something happens?

But being a parent to a demigod is way more frightening. Demigods face so many dangers every single day and they got hurt. A lot. And most of them don't even reach the age to get married and have children themselves, especially the powerful ones.

And Poseidon was a father of a powerful demigoddess. So when his servants found his daughter sinking through the water half dead, Poseidon had been terrified. The water would heall her, he knew, and yet he couldn't shake the worry away, his thoughts constantly flying to her unconscious form, even in the middle of a battle.

_And knowing you_

_You're gonna have to do things _

_Your own way _

_And that's okay_

Everyone noticed his distracted state of mind, thought only Triton and Amphitrite knew the reason and they were not happy about it. His wife was still angry at him for cheating and his son, well, his son saw Percy as a threat.

Poseidon was talking to Delphin when Percy arrived, looking tired but mostly healed. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw him.

"Dad?" She asked, her eyes taking in his withered form. "Why do you look like that?"

He saw Tyson shake his head at her at rapid pace, afraid her words would offend him, but Percy was obviously too shocked to notice. Poseidon waved at Tyson that it was okay, not at all offended by his dauhter's reaction. She had gotten used to see him in his usual form instead of that one and he understood her.

"Hello, Percy." He said smoothly, watching as she shook herself off the shock and rebuilt her expression back to normal, passive face. "You must excuse my appearance. My form reflects the state of my kingdom. The war has been hard on us."

Percy gave him a short nod, her eyes inspecting the other people around and Poseidon realized that his daughter hadn't met the rest of his family yet.

"Let me introduce you." He offered. "This is my wife Amphitrite. My dear-" But he didn't get to finish as his wife crossed her arms in front of her chest, shooting Percy a cold look. Poseidon watched helplessly as his daughter just frowned slightly but said nothing. Amphitrite left shortly after, leaving Poseidon look at Percy uncomfortably. "Er, this is my son Triiton."

Triton smiled coldly at Percy. "Hello, Perseas Jackson. Come to help us at last?" He asked and Poseidon could only watch in exasperation as his daughter narrowed her eyes in challenge, a cold smirk stretching her lips.

"Yes, I decided to take a break from my break." She retort, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Cause, you see, my life is all butterflies and roses on the surface."

Triton looked a bit shocked at her sharp tongue, but quickly composed himself and turned to his father. "I will see to the front line, father. Don't worry, I will not fail you."

Poseidon frowned at the insinuation in his son's words but quickly waved him away, not wanting to fight with him now, in front of everyone. But he would talk to him later. He wouldn't stand for his own family to openly insult Percy and her skills, especially when she had more than enough already on her shoulders. Turning back towards his daughter, he found her still staring angrily at the place Triton had disappeared. He sighed. He had wished for his children to get on well with each other but obviously it was not going to happen soon.

"I'm sorry." He offered weakly with a sigh. "My family is just stressed about the war."

His daughter shot him a look that clearly showed that she did not believe his quickly scraped up excuse. "Amphitite's reasons I understand," She finally said and Poseidon couldn't help but wince. "But Triton's I don't."

"It's...complicated." The sea god said, not wanting to explain that his son was just jealous of her, but Percy seemed to understand. Finally she just shrugged, walking closer to peer at the mosaic in front of them. "How is the battle going?" She asked and Poseidon frowned slightly, not wanting to burden her with his own worries as well, but he was sure she would know if her lied. His daughter was very sharp.

"It's going poorly for us." He admitted. "It's been almost a year. My powers are taxing and Oceanus still finds more forces to throw at me - sea monsters so ancient that I've almost forgotten about them." There is a moment of silence as both of them gazed at the raging battle before them. "Percy we may not have more time to talk," Poseidon broke the silence anxiously. "Tell me about you mission. Did you see Kronos?"

She told him everything. Of the explosives, of Kronos. Her voice chocked up when she told of Bekendorf's fate and she looked away from him, eyes filling with tears. Poseidon was strongly reminded of her last birthday when she had cried about her lost friends in his arms. Percy took death hard, he knew. She always seemed to find reasons to blame herself even though there had been no way to save any of them without killing herself in the process. She might have been able to keep up the tough front, but the sea god knew that on the inside, Percy had a gentle and kind heart. It pained him to see her deal with so much sorrow and know that there was more to come.

_So be free, spread your wings_

_And promise me just one thing_

_If you ever need a place to cry_

_Baby, come to me_

Poseidon put his hand on Percy's shoulder, squeezing it a little. "Bekendorf chose a heroic death, Percy. You bear no blame for that. Kronos' army will be in disarray. Many were destroyed." He said, trying to comfort her a little, but she just gave a bitter laugh.

"But we didn't destroy him, did we?" She asked rhetorically. "He's still out there, alive and well, while we die one by one. There were other demigods on the ship that died. They might have chosen their side but they were all brainwashed. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Poseidon watched her glare at the mosaic image in front of her, his heart aching. She was only nineteen. She was supposed to worry about clothes and boys, not wars. She should be happy and free, not carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. But there was nothing he could do, and he knew it, though it only made him feel worse.

_I've always known you were born to fly_

_But you can come to me _

"Bekendorf's death was not in vain, Percy. You have scattered in invasion force. New York will be safe for a time, which gives the other Olympians more time to deal with the bigger threat." He didn't want to tell her what the other threat was. He didn't want to tell her that the Olympians stood almost no chance against Typhon and that the battle was hopeless. He wanted her to have hope, because he knew that she needed it now more than ever. "You've had enough sorrow for one day. Ask Chiron when you return to Camp."

Her head shot up and she looked at him in shock and anger. "Return to Camp?" She snapped. "You need help here! I want to help."

At this moment Poseidon wanted so much to say yes. To keep her there, away from the war that was about to happen on the surface, away from that cursed prophesy that foresaw her death. He wanted to keep her with him where he could at least protect her and watch over her. But he knew he couldn't. She had a role to play, probably the biggest in this war. She had to make a choice that would probably take her life away.

_If the world breaks your heart_

_No matter where on Earth you are_

_You can come to me_

In the last few months, as her twentieth birthday approached rapidly, Poseidon had done all he could to keep his mind away from the prophesy. He refused to believe that his daughter, his beloved child would die. She had always been so strong, like a rock in the middle of a storm, that he simply couldn't imagine something, even Kronos, being able to take her life away from her. Percy was a fighter, he knew. She would not give her life up easily.

"Your job is on the surface, Percy." He sighed finally. "You must return to Camp and hear the entire prophecy."

"Dad, please." She said finally, a defeated expression crossing over her features. "I don't want to leave you here."

Finally, Poseidon realized why she was so reluctant to leave him. She wasn't just trying to help him. She was trying to protect him, because worrying obviously came from both parts. He sent her a warm smile, deeply touched.

"We'll hold on here, Percy, I promise." He said, before turning to Tyson, who had stood quietly the whole time. "Tyson, you have work at the armory as well." The cyclops gave a nod, looking towards his sister sadly. "I will miss you sister." And he left.

"He hates being stuck in the armory." Percy said quietly, looking at the place her brother had just left. "You should let him fight. You should trust him."

Poseidon felt anger flare up in him for a moment but it quickly died away. He trusted Tyson, of course he did. And he trusted Percy even more. But he didn't want to send another of his children into danger, not now when his favorite one was going to be so close to her own death.

Looking down at the mosaic, Poseidon sighed warily. Oceanus was approaching.

"Percy, our time is up." He said quickly. "You must return to Camp and ask Chiron for the Prophecy."

His daughter nodded, her face torn. She watched him for a moment, before suddenly hugged him. Poseidon returned the hug, sadly, realizing that this might be his only chance to hug his daughter.

"Take care, dad." She said, offering a small smile.

"You too, Percy. With luck, I will see you again next week and we'll celebrate your birthday properly." He watched her swim away until she disappeared from his view, suddenly feeling a thousand of years older than before.

_Don't walk around with the world on your shoulders_

_And your highest hopes lying on the ground_

Poseidon rushed with the rest of the Olympian towards Olympus, only one thought circling his mind. Was his daughter alright? Was she alive? Had the Prophesy happened?

He burst through the doors, stopping at the unexpected sight before him. Percy, along with her friends, was kneeling over Luke's body, tears streaming down her dirty face.

"Percy?" He managed out, relief sweeping over him. His daughter stood to her feet, wiping her tears away, looking the gods straight in the eyes.

"We need a shroud." She said steadily. "A shroud for the son of Hermes who died a true hero's death."

When Poseidon entered the throne room again he was met with the sight of Tyson holding Percy in a bone crushing hug. He walked towards them as Tyson finally released his sister.

"Dad!" Percy exclaimed when she noticed him. He let his eyes took in her appearance for a moment. She looked exhausted and the dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hadn't rested for a while. The Achiles curse had protected her from wound, but the many slashes on her clothes showed that she would have been dead if she hadn't taken a bath in Styx. But it wasn't her appearance that showed the change in her. It was her eyes that spoke volumes. There was a haunted look in them and thought she tried to keep up a happy appearance, her father knew better. This look should belong to a very old person, someone who had seen hundreds of years, not a twenty years old girl.

Without a word, he reached out and pulled her in a hug, feeling her bury her face in his shirt. "I'm so proud of you, Percy." He whispered in her hair. And indeed he was more proud of her than any of his other children. She had became a hero, greater than any demigod ever born before.

_I know you've gotta try to be my hero_

_But don't you know the stars you wish upon_

_They fall, it's true_

_But I still believe in you_

But it was not her achievements that had made her raise above all of them, Poseidon knew. It was her courage and loyalty that had led her to the top. And he was so proud. Not because she had defeated Kronos and led the army of the demigods, but because even after facing so much death and sorrow she had not let them break her spirit.

Percy brushed the tears from her face when she pulled away, looking slightly ashamed.

"No hero is above fear, Percy." Her father said gently, pacing his hands on her shoulders. "And you have risen above any hero."

_If you ever need a place to cry_

_Baby, come to me_

_I've always known that you were born to fly_

_But you can come to me_

Poseidon opened his mouth to say something else but Zeus interrupted him. He bit bat a groan of annoyance at his brother's terrible timing, before giving Percy a quick pat on the back and taking his place among the other Olympians.

He listened to Zeus long speech, teasing him from time to time, before finally the moment he had awaited came. The heroes were called forward by their godly parents and rewarded. He watched as they all received their gifts, but he knew that his daughter deserved more than any of them. She had been the one lead them to battle. The one who risked her life to stand against a titan and win.

"PERSEAS JACKSON," He called her when the time came and silence fell all over the hall. Percy stood to her feet and walked forward with her head held high, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in her fathers feet. "Rise, my daughter." Poseidon told her, looking around at the other gods. "My daughter has proved her courage, strength and loyalty to Olympus. A great hero should be rewarded. Is there anyone who would deny that Percy is deserving?" He let his gaze slip from face to face. Some of the Olympians did not really like Percy, he knew, but even those of them held a grudging respect for her.

"It is decided then." Zeus spoke up, breaking the silence. "Perseas Jackson you shall have one gift from the gods."

Poseidon saw his daughter's eyes widen for a fraction of second before she quickly composed herself. "Any gift?"

"I know what you will ask for." The king of the gods sighed. "If you wish it, I could give you immortality. You could be made a goddess and serve under your father's command forever."

Poseidon let his mind wander for a moment, imagining what his brother had described. Percy immortal, living in his underwater palace with him and the rest of his family. She could learn to get along with Triton and Amphitrite. His subjects would immediately accept her as their princess. He wouldn't have to watch her grow old and die.

_And the seven seas you sail_

_All the winding road you're on_

_Leave you lost and feeling all alone_

_Let my heart be you beacon hom_**e**

Oh, how much he wanted that future. But he knew his daughter. He knew her answer even before the words left her mouth.

"I must thank you for your generous offer, my Lords and Ladies." She said smoothly. "But I do not want to be immortal."

The sea god's heart ached as the vision of the happy future shattered to pieces.

"You reject out gift?" Zeus growled out, eyes flashing dangerously.

Percy shook her head quickly. "No, my Lord and Uncle, but you said I could have any gift I want. Do you swear to grant my wish?"

"Only if it's in our powers to do so."

She smiled slightly. "Oh it is. And it's very easy actually. But I want you to swear on the river Styx first." Poseidon held back a grin at her words. She knew how to draw a bargain. Though his brother did not seem pleased.

"Do you not trust us?" He growled.

Percy just shrugged. "Someone once told me you should always get a solemn oath." She said glancing at Hades. Zeus seemed thoughtful for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"We swear on the river Styx that we will grant any reasonable wish you have."

Poseidon nodded in agreement along with the rest of the gods and thunder flashed overhead. The deal was made. He looked towards Percy, curious of what she would want.

"I made a promise as well, you know?" She started slowly, her gaze far away as she remembered something. "I gave Luke my word that I wouldn't let what happened to him, happen to anyone else." She returned her attention back to the present, looking at the Olympians. "Kronos wouldn't have risen if it hadn't been for all the demigods that fought on his side. They felt abandoned and alone and with a good reason."

"Percy what exactly are you asking for?" Hermes asked cautiously, confusion and a bit of pain at the mention of his son, written all over his face. Percy straightened up a little, squaring her shoulders.

"I want you to claim the children of the gods. All children of all gods. I want them claimed when they reach fourteen and brought to camp where they could learn to survive. And all the minor gods and Lord Hades should get cabins at camp as well. Their children shouldn't be excluded. All demigods should receive respect. That's my wish." What followed was a moment of stunned silence.

Poseidon, though shocked, was not surprised by Percy's wish. Even in her moment of triumph his daughter was putting the needs of others before her own and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad about it.

"You ask too much." Zeus growled but Percy just fixed him with unwavering gaze.

"I hold you to your oath." She said calmly. "All of you."

"However hard it is to admit, the girl's words are wise." Athena spoke up and all heads snapped towards her. "It was a mistake to ignore our children and it almost led our destruction." The goddess of wisdom looked at Percy with a small smile. "I had my doubts for you, daughter of Poseidon, but you have proved me wrong."

"All in favor?" Hermes asked and every single Olympian raised their hand in the air.

Poseidon watched at Percy smiled in triumph, the old spark appearing in her eyes. He took a moment to admire the strong, beautiful, level headed young woman his daughter had turned into. She was no longer that angry girl he had met four years ago. She had grown up and bloomed and Poseidon had never been more proud to call her his.

His daughter, who had found her way into his heart since the moment he had held her in his arms for the first time, almost twenty years ago.

And he knew he would always be there for her, whenever she needed him to offer her help and comfort, because that was what parents did. And he would be a good parent to her, just as he had sworn to himself years ago. And it didn't matter that she was grown up already. He would always worry for her, because worrying came hand by hand with being a parent. And he would never regret it.

Because all the worries and fear the came with having a child, were worth it.

_**I've always known that you were born to fly**_

_**But you can come to me**_

_**When the world breaks your heart**_

_**No matter where on the Earth you are **_

_**You can come to me**_

**So that's it. This story is over but I'll probably countinue writing One-shots about Percy and Poseidon so if you've got any ideas or something you want to read, PM me and I'll work on it. **

**You know the drill. Read and Review!**


End file.
